


twinned

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, No Plot/Plotless, Twincest, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: They are twins, two halves of one whole, Alpha and Omega, blessed by the Gods of Earth and Sky.





	twinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).

They are twins, two halves of one whole, Alpha and Omega, blessed by the Gods of Earth and Sky. And because Leni and Eric are twins, they’ve known for as long as they can remember that they are destined to be mates.

Now, at the age of their majority, the day that they will fulfill their destiny has arrived.

“Breathe,” Leni murmurs as she slides into her brother.

His face contorts with the effort of accepting her girth into him, but the pain is fleeting and soon passes. Leni commences a slow, steady, considerate rhythm, enjoying her brother’s hot, wet insides and watching his reactions to see exactly where, how, and how deep she ought to thrust to maximize his pleasure.

“Oh!” Eric gasps, a blurt of slick fluid shooting from the hard organ trapped between their bellies. “Wha…what was that?”

It’s his sweet spot. Must be. Leni quickens her pace, making sure that she caresses the spot with each inward, outward, inward, outward stroke. Her knot is everted from his sheath already and slapping his hole.

“Oh…oh Gods,” Eric moans, panting, openmouthed, “I think I’m going to—”

He doesn’t even manage to finish his sentence before his muscles lock and, eyes wide and sightless, he begins to orgasm. The contractions trigger Leni’s own orgasm, and she forces her knot past the clenching ring of muscle and begins to ejaculate.

Her body knows its business even as her mind whites out in ecstasy. Ejaculation takes at least five minutes, and the knot will remain engorged and locked within Eric for at least thirty additional minutes beyond that. The twins drift together on a sea of purest euphoria while they are tied together.

There’s no way to absolutely guarantee conception on the first try, of course, but they are after all blessed by the Gods of Earth and Sky. If any couple’s union shall be fruitful, it will, they know, be theirs.


End file.
